destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracokin
The Dracokin(Pronounced: Drak-Oh-Kin) Dracokin are highly intelligent Non-Corridian Dragonoids. They're not related to Draconi in any ways, as the Dracokin were created many years after. Just like their Dragon relatives, they pass down knowledge to their young without having to teach them. This can make them far more intelligent than any race. Biology Dracokin have wings, but they don't fully develop until they're around 20 years old. And, they remain useless until about the age of 12. Until the age of 20, they can fly for short bursts, and glide, but will quickly tire. The only downside is that early in life, they cannot comprehend how things work, or even how to call on the knowledge or power of their ancestors. This makes them weak early on, as at that point, they cannot use Dragonfire. Due to how their birthing system works, each Dracokin obtains the Soul of the departed ancestors, making them grow more powerful each generation. Since Zeterra can generate its own energy, it's an infinite process and the Dracokin can become even more powerful. The average Dracokin's life is full of hardship, with much to gain. If they can make it past the first few years, they have a chance at greatness. Those who die young are typically forgotten as those who were weak. Religion and Government Most Dracokin revere the three current Dragon Gods; Shcalos, the Mother; Seiyrg, the Stormrider; and Cardes, the Time Child. While some Dracokin follow other Gods, they are few and far between. Those who do are often ostracized or called "false Dracokin". The heads of their communities, other than the Dragon Gods, are the Dragon Priests. Their ancestry goes back much farther than others. Along with this, they also have incredible Magic power, and can handle themselves in melee combat. The Dragon Priests rule over Dracokin society with clawed iron fists, enforcing what is often a brutal theocracy. Dracokin have a leadership of succession through defeat. The current mortal ruler is challenged by another Dracokin, and the winner is given the title of Druca-Skhi, roughly translated to Dragon Lord or Dracokin Lord. This Druca-Skhi has a council of hundreds of followers, who listen to his or her will, as well as the council of Dragon Priests. It is then their choice to carry it out. Dracokin law allows the Druca-Skhi to kill any Dracokin he pleases for any reason, despite how this may affect their culture or community. Major Cities The largest collection of Dracokin that we know of is, currently, the great city of Crest, on the Realm of Zeterra, on the continent of the Dragon Wilds. Crest would technically be called a city-state, with its large land area and high population density of about 7 million Dracokin, Dragons, Drekk, and various other sub-races of Dragonoids. Currently, Crest is undergoing a bloody civil war, between two major groups that have divided the city. It is well understood by most citizens that wandering outside of your neighborhood may mean death, or worse. The same fate may fall on visitors to the city, unfortunately, as well. The Civil War The Drenni The first group being the "Drenni", is an adaptation of an Old Dorh'e word `Dren'e` meaning "exhaustion", with the contextual `'e` adding the meaning "of a concept", which in this case would be the current government form. The Drenni wish to break apart the current theocracy, keep the worship of the Dragon Gods, and move forward, inspired by the One-Zeterra Federation, the Futr of the Origin Islands, and the Spiritkin. However, the other group, the Temple, often oversimplify, misrepresent or straight out lie about the Drenni's wishes, and often just call them the equivalent of rebellious children at best, or equate them to sub-dragon, poisons on society. The Temple The second group, the Temple, wish to preserve the old system of theocracy. Most of the Temple consists of older lines of Dragonoids, that seem particularly keen on keeping the norm in place. And, while there are some younger lines, they are far outnumbered by the old. The Temple, typically, also see the Dragonoids as a superior, elder race, that should be the one acting as the role model for all of the younger, less experienced races such as the Humans, Demons and so forth. And, they tend to never climb down from this lofty position, even when dealing with non-partial people. In DSZC 5, they have 10 HP, 3 STR, 5 Mana, 3 ARM. Dracokin, from about the age of 10, onward, have the ability to use Dragonfire, based on their strongest Magic. If they do not have Magic, they cannot use Dragonfire. The Dracokin are a Tier 3 Race. Category:Creatures and Races Category:Dragons